Chips anyone?
by Flower Of The Slum
Summary: When promises are broken, Cloud faces the consequences. -CloudxAeris- drabble, TinaKNumber1 and Ginganinja1's 100 drabbles Clorith Challenge!


**TinaKNumber1 and Ginganinja1's 100 drabbles Clorith Challenge**

**#6 Chips**

The gang arrived at Gold Saucer again. It was a good job, Cloud bought the lifetime ticket like Aeris told him too. He didn't expect to be back here again. This was the third time this week.

"Ok we all meet back up at 5:00, ok?" Cloud said, they where all around the centre of Gold Saucer. All itching to go on all the rides again, Cloud was even excited. This happened to be his favourite place because of a special date with Aeris. They all nodded and all went off in there opposite ways, no one even waited up on Cloud. He thought Aeris would of, he hated not having her in his sight. Them beautiful emerald eyes was enough for him to be happy all day. Cloud walked up to the Gold Saucer map to check what events were where. He then caught sight of the event square. This is when he and Aeris, had taken part in that crappy play. As much as he thought it was crappy at the time, now he was so chuffed to have kissed Aeris hand, and see her blush. His eyes then immediately caught sight on chocobo square. At least he could win money this way. Cloud quickly jumped down the hole and ended up at the bottom of the long stairs leading up to the chocobo racing.

He counted his gil in his pocket and used half of it on chips. He then betted on a few chocobos, losing and winning. He celebrated now and again with a beer, and also bought a beer to drown his sorrow in losing. He didn't realise the time, he was to busy focused on winning money for the gang, so they could go further a field. He even forgot how much he had spent.

"Cloud!" Said a disappointed voice from behind him, it was Aeris. "We've been looking for you everywhere! We where suppose to met two hours ago, and here you are drinking and gambling! I was really worried. I mean we where." She said angrily. It had always been him protecting her, and bossing her about. But not this time, she thought it was right to step up and make a point for once, and give him a taste of his own medicine. Cloud, looked down at his watch.

"Crap!" He screamed, out scratching his golden hair. "I didn't eve-"

"Don't, cover up that you made a mistake. Come on now!" She demaned. Cloud had never seen her this angry, her eyes weren't filled with there normal peaceful glow either. She must be mad. She grabbed Cloud's arm and pulled him up from the betting table, pulling him all the way down the stairs.

"Aeris please stop." He said quietly, his head was spinning, he didn't realise he had drank so much. He placed both hands arched above his brow trying to focus on the ground.

"So don't tell me you are drunk!?" Aeris said unhappily, she wasn't really angry at the fact he did gamble or was drunk. It was for the fact he never actually came to look for her, or cared enough to see her at the time he had asked to meet up. She was so angry, if she had ever done this he would be acting the same way.

"Aeris please don't shout. Ahh, my head." He said painfully.

"Cloud?" Aeris whispered softly, she didn't actually realise he was in pain. "I'm sorry, come on I'll help you to the hotel. The others booked it, so you need to pay them back tomorrow ok?" She said caring, Cloud nodded, and Aeris put her arm around him. Walking with the wounded, drunken solider back.

By the time they got to the hotel, it seemed like the others had already went to bed. Aeris got the key from the reception for Cloud's room, and carefully helped him up the stairs. Cloud was actually surprised, her little weak frame could carry him, he never doubted her strength but it was quite amazing she could. Aeris opened the door and turned the lights on.

"Cloud your bed is just through that room, I'm gonna sleep on the sofa. I can't leave you in this state on your own. Just get into bed, and I'll get some clothes for tomorrow. I'll be back soon."

"Aeris, you really shouldn't, I mean. Thanks, but you don't have too." Cloud smiled, even though the pain in his forehead was aching, he knew now to make sure to watch how much he drank.

"I want too." She giggled, "If I don't look after you, who'll look after me?" She walked out of the room, and Cloud practically crawled into bed, just taking off his boots. Aeris came back in rather quickly, with some clean clothes and a blanket for the sofa. She quickly peeked into Cloud's room, to make sure he was ok. She noticed he wasn't even in bed properly, so she tucked him in. Cloud was already sleep so, she knew he wouldn't be able to feel her there. She kissed him softly on the forehead and whispered goodnight, before finally switching off the lights and going to sleep herself. Tonight she would sleep with a smile on her face, Cloud was just next door to protect her, and this made her once unpleasant dreams peaceful once more.


End file.
